


Жена Маглора

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Примечание автора: rhapsody11 указала мне ошибку в фике: про жену Маглора в HoME 12 не сказано ничего, кроме того, что она вообще была. Лично я убеждена, что мне где-то попадался пассаж, что жены Феанорионов отправились с ними в Средиземье, но никак не могу найти, где именно это сказано, так что будем считать это плодом моего воображения. Даже если и так, все, что я могу сказать - это "а мне нравится представлять ее такой".





	Жена Маглора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maglor's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480391) by Lois (fanged-geranium). 



> Примечание автора: rhapsody11 указала мне ошибку в фике: про жену Маглора в HoME 12 не сказано ничего, кроме того, что она вообще была. Лично я убеждена, что мне где-то попадался пассаж, что жены Феанорионов отправились с ними в Средиземье, но никак не могу найти, где именно это сказано, так что будем считать это плодом моего воображения. Даже если и так, все, что я могу сказать - это "а мне нравится представлять ее такой".

– Да я в жизни такой чуши не слышала! Прыгать по площади, потрясая мечами, да еще и клясться самим Эру! – может, это были и немного резкие слова, но жене Маглора только что сообщили про принесенную мужем клятву, и радости ей это не доставило.  
– Прости, дорогая, мне очень жаль, – покаялся Маглор. – Я не должен был обещать идти в Средиземье, не посоветовавшись сначала с тобой.  
– Я бы наотрез отказалась! Форменос – та еще дыра, но Средиземье? Да и как ты собрался туда добираться? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но между ТУТ и ТАМ – океан!  
– Уверен, что папа что-нибудь придумает...  
– Не упоминай при мне этого придурошного! Меня тошнит, как он трясется над своими Сильмарилльчиками. Не удивлюсь, если эти цацки ему дороже детей и внуков!  
– Ну, в общем, так и есть... – задумался Маглор. – Но он относится так не ко всем... Уж точно не к Куруфину.  
– Если уж тебе суждено отправиться в это Средиземье, – сурово сказала супруга, – ты должен научиться защищать себя ДО того, как уйдешь.  
– Да я и так отлично справляюсь! – возмутился Маглор, чувствуя в глубине души обиду.  
– О, с луком ты обращаешься весьма пристойно, но я, знаешь ли, видела, как неуклюже ты машешь мечом, когда думаешь, что никого нет поблизости. Это же тебе не смычок!  
– Вовсе не неуклюже, да и вообще, что ты понимаешь в фехтовании? И если уж ты так обо мне беспокоишься, почему бы тебе тоже не пойти?  
– Мне нельзя! Кто тогда будет за детьми присматривать, а?  
– Им уже куда больше пятидесяти. Сами справятся.  
– Ну, хорошо, хорошо, я пойду. Но только если ты пообещаешь держаться подальше от отца и братьев! Они все – ходячая угроза обществу, особенно трое рыжих, блондин, краснорожий и тот, кто точь-в-точь копия отца.  
– Если ты и дальше собираешься говорить о моей семье в таком тоне, то, думаю, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты осталась в Амане. Ты вполне можешь пойти жить к моей маме или бабушке!  
– А ты с чистой совестью обзовешь меня предательницей и заслужишь тем самым симпатию отца? И не мечтай.  
– Тогда оставайся здесь или уходи к маме! Чтобы ты ни делала, я не собираюсь отрекаться от собственного отца и братьев только потому, что ты их на дух не переносишь!  
– Да как скажешь! Что называется, счастливо избавился, да? Можешь отправляться в свое Средиземье и гнить там хоть до Второй Музыки!  
Вот так все и вышло: жена Маглора чересчур погорячилась, и они никогда более не свиделись.


End file.
